Conte moderne
by Johera et Elea
Summary: Histoire d'une vie : un personnage que l'on oubli bien souvent, et pourtant sans qui l'histoire n'existerait pas. CHAPITRE UNIQUE ECRIT PAR JOHERA !


CONTE MODERNE.  
  
¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤  
  
NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : alors voilà. Pris d'une subite inspiration, j'ai décidé d'écrire cette petite fic. Je voulais juste essayer de comprendre ce personnage. Bien que le nom du personnage ne soit pas cité une seule fois je suis certaine que vous saurez qui c'est (vous êtes quand même pas bête à ce point là, enfin j'espère) Bref, bref, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, j'ai essayé de présenter les choses d'une certaine manière, et d'écrire dans un style plus dramatique que d'habitude (vu que d'habitude j'écris un peu dans l'humour, là ça n'a rien à voir). Je vous rappelle simplement, s'il vous plait, je vous en supplie, allez- lire mes autres fics !!!!!!!!!!  
  
Evidemment tout appartient à J.K, mais ça vous le savez déjà.  
  
Histoire écrite exclusivement par Johera, pas de suite à attendre, chapitre unique.  
  
¤ ¤ ¤ ¤  
  
  
  
Vous ne me connaissez sûrement pas, personne ne me connaît. L'histoire décide parfois d'oublier certain personnage. C'est mon cas.  
  
L'histoire que je vais vous raconter, est l'histoire d'une âme tourmentée. Celle d'une personne dont le désespoir a mené à la haine, qui par la suite l'amena à produire des actes terribles, irréparables, impardonnables.  
  
Voici comment l'union de deux êtres que tout en apparence réunissait, a engendré un monstre assoiffé de destruction et de pouvoir.  
  
Il était jeune, beau, et célibataire. Elle était jeune, belle, et également célibataire. Ils vivaient le même village, mais voilà, sur elle pesait un grand secret.  
  
Lorsqu'il la vit, il tomba tout de suite amoureux d'elle. Cet amour fut vite réciproque. Elle l'aimait tant, qu'elle ne put se résoudre à lui révéler ce si lourd secret qui pesait sur elle. Et si jamais il ne l'acceptait pas, si après cela il ne voulait plus d'elle. La peur, peut des fois entraîner des actions incontrôlables.  
  
Peu de temps après leur mariage, elle tomba enceinte. Les deux étaient dans une grande joie, et attendaient cet événement avec impatience. C'est alors qu'elle pensa, oui elle pensa naïvement, que si elle attendait un enfant de lui, il ne pourrait pas l'abandonner, même s'il n'approuvait pas. Pour l'amour de ses enfants, que ne serions-nous pas capables de faire ?  
  
C'était donc décidé. Ce soir, lorsqu'il rentrerait, elle lui dirait, elle lui dirait enfin tout et se soulagerait de ce fardeau.  
  
"Je suis une sorcière", c'est ce qu'elle lui dira.  
  
Mais les choses qui devaient bien se passer, ne furent que le commencement d'une vie troublée. La pire soirée de sa vie.  
  
Apprenant la nouvelle, il eut peur d'elle, la magie, était-elle folle ou magicienne ? L'un ou l'autre il devait absolument s'en débarrasser maintenant. Quel imbécile était-il ! Ses parents lui avaient bien dit de faire attention à cette fille, qui ne pourrait lui attirer que des ennuis par la suite.  
  
"Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir", c'est ce qu'il pensa.  
  
Il la délaissa seule et dans la misère, enceinte de plus. Et il s'en fut vivre chez ses parents, dans un grand manoir. Elle n'entendra plus parler de lui.  
  
Son enfant, il aura tout l'amour, elle le chérira, elle l'aimait déjà. L'amour que son père ne lui donnera pas elle le comblera. Malheureusement, seul le destin est maître de nos vies, elle l'avait déjà appris dans le passé, sans en retenir leçon.  
  
C'est ainsi qu'elle mourut en engendrant la vie. Un enfant né de la mort, un orphelin, ni père ni mère, ni passé, ni avenir.  
  
Cet avenir, ce serait donc lui qui le construira. Son passé, il l'oubliera. Cette identité qui lui fut volée, il la fera.  
  
Il fut élevé dans un orphelinat, où il sera rejeté par tout le monde, "bon à rien" "aucun avenir" "futur délinquant au mieux". Il leur montrerait un jour, à tous, un jour tout le monde saura qui il est, tout le monde le craindra, jusqu'à son nom.  
  
Le jour de sa libération arriva. Il fut annoncé par un hibou. Certain disent que c'est un oiseau de mauvais présage, il paraîtrait que rencontrer un hibou la nuit serait signe de mort. Simple et pure superstitions.  
  
Il passa donc, toute sa scolarité à la fameuse école de sorcellerie : Poudlard.  
  
La chance n'existe pas, le hasard non plus d'ailleurs. Le mal et le bien, simples notions inventées par des imbéciles qui croient avoir tout compris. Seul le pouvoir existe, et peu l'ont encore compris.  
  
Avec acharnement il travailla, les grimoires les plus secrets, les magies les plus anciennes, très vite il les surpassa tous autant qu'ils étaient. La volonté entraîne le pouvoir. Il voulait, il pouvait, il sera puissant.  
  
Première action concrète, faire regretter à son père ses actes. Il niait son existence, il n'avait soi-disant pas de fils, mais il savait, il n'était pas dupe, c'était son père.  
  
Les jours, les mois, et les années passèrent. Sans que cette soif de pouvoir et de destruction soit apaisée. La haine peut rendre aveugle. Rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter cette foudre qui s'était abattu sur le monde. Rien, sauf peut-être, l'être le plus innocent, le plus pur, et le plus improbable qu'il soit. Un être qui avait ce qu'il n'avait eu, ce qu'il n'avait jamais connu, ce qu'il ne comprendrait jamais. L'amour qu'il s'était vu refusé, arraché, lui l'avait. Un petit bébé, c'est lui qui l'avait détruit. Cet enfant avait réussi là où tous avaient échoué, même les plus puissants mages.  
  
Il n'était pourtant pas mort, seul un être humain avait la faculté de mourir, y avait-il donc quelque chose d'assez humain en lui pour mourir ? Certain en doutait, d'autres l'affirmaient, d'autres encore ne voulaient pas l'accepter.  
  
Non, il n'était pas mort, il était affaibli, une vengeance le rongeant de l'intérieur. Oui il reviendra, plus puissant, plus fort, plus terrible. Et sa vengeance sera sans précédent.  
  
Ironie du sort, l'histoire se répéta. Le destin en avait choisi ainsi. "Mektoub" disons-nous en langue arabe, "C'est écrit".  
  
Certaines choses nous échappent, tout ne peut pas être contrôlé. Même lui, ce monstre, qui pourtant semblait tout maîtriser.  
  
Il est donc revenu, prenez-tous garde, personne ne sera épargné. Il est là, et rien ne pourra l'arrêter. Certes, ses actes sont injustifiables, mais non incompréhensibles.  
  
Ici, s'achève pour l'instant mon récit.  
  
FIN 


End file.
